


5 Times Bunny Didn't understand Jack's eyes and 1 time he did

by Oliver_966



Series: Blind Love [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Blind Jack, POV E. Aster Bunnymund, Pre-E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5128907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver_966/pseuds/Oliver_966
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since the first time Bunny met the white haired spirit there had been one feature that stuck out the most. Unlike most he isn't thinking of the boys white hair, no he's thinking of his eyes. His blank, still, unfeeling, emotionless, dead eyes. And to be honest, the reason his eyes felt so different should have been obvious yet no one ever put the pieces together, No one ever realized the secret behind Jack Frosts eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blizzard of 68'

**Author's Note:**

> I've cracked my writers block into oblivion and I'm taking advantage of that fact. I've been writing constantly for days :)  
> So enjoy my uploading spree. 
> 
> Disclaimer: No I don't own rotg. If you thought I did you have no brains at all.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The explanation for what actually happened in this chapter is gonna be in the sequel.

"I'm gonna kill that little bloke." I mumble popping out of my tunnels right in front of the one and only Jack Frost. He pretends not to notice me at first continue to clutch his staff tightly. "Hey!" I shout out. "Huh?" he jumps looking all over the place. "What the bloody hell is your problem?" I call out in fury. "What?" he still doesn't see to get it. "Stop all this damned snow! It's bloody Easter! Today isn't the time to make a snow storm that stretches half way across the bloody world!" I glare. "Easter?" the spirit asks in confusion. He seems so confused I almost believe him. "Yes Easter. Don't play dumb. You winter spirits are always the same. Only thinking of yourselves!" I gripe at the white haired boy. The boy clutches his cloak's hoodie, which is pulled up over his head, hiding his eyes from view in anger. "What the hell do you know about me? You've never even spoken to me and here you are acting like you know more about me than I do!" the young spirit yells in anger. I jump towards him furiously, "I don't need to know anything about you personally, winter spirits are always the same. You never care about anyone but yourself, your mean, and most importantly you kill people." I rant. The spirits hood fell away from his face revealing the most blank eyes I've ever seen in my life. The boy quickly grabs at the cloak his eyes not seeming to move to look at what he's doing even once. "The hell do you know. You never even bothered to ask why I started the stupid blizzard in the first place." he growls before pushing of the ground and into the air, letting the wind carry him away. "Crikey, I hate winter." I grunt opening a tunnel and diving off towards the next town I need to bring Easter to.


	2. Life Before This One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place when Jack finds out he had a life before he was Jack Frost, I'm sure I butchered the canon script but whatever. I've already screwed canon over by having Jack be blind so why not go all out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Me: "I own Rise of the Guardians"  
> Jack: "Buying the dvd doesn't count."  
> Me: "......what if I go all out and buy the blue ray? Then does it count?"  
> Jack: "Yes"  
> Me: "Really?"  
> Jack: "No  
> Me: "Fiiiiine, I don't own Rise of the guardians."  
> Jack: "Now on with the story!"

Wait you mean I had a home, and a family?" Jack exclaims in excitement. His hoodie, which he usually keeps on his head, shadowing the top of his face from view, fell of in his excitement, he quickly scrambled to position it back on his head. He has it in place so quickly I almost miss his eyes. When I glance at them I expected to see excitement, I expected his eyes to be darting everywhere, the way his head and body do. I didn't expect to see the eerie stillness I see. The way even as the rest of him moves his eyes stay in one place not moving, not darting here and there. They just sit there. They are completely still. It causes me to shiver unconsciously. Still doesn't fit Jack Frost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack: "Really"  
> Me: "What?"  
> Jack: "This is so short it's painful!"  
> Me: "I don't know what your talking about."  
> Jack: "Yes you do!"  
> Me: "I need a new character to do this with me. Your mean."  
> Jack: "I'm amazing'  
> Me: "It's very true"  
> Jack: "Ha"  
> Me: "Whatever.......the next chapter is longer I swear!"  
> Jack: "It better be, or I'm quitting"  
> Me: "Wouldn't it look pretty bad on a resume to quite right 5 minutes after starting a job?"  
> Jack: "Damn"


	3. He Has to Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the scene where Bunny almost punches Jack in the face for something that wasn't even his fault. -_- That always bugged me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Me: "Jack quit when he realized how pathetically short all these chapters are. It's about quality not quantity I tell you! anyways since I got lonely doing the disclaimer all by myself I hired Jack (2)"  
> Jack(2): "She doesn't own Rise of the Guardians. I'm sure you're all very shocked. Can I go home now?"  
> Me: "Your boring."  
> Jack(2): "Then go to the original Jack and beg him to come back. Also make the next chapter longer, this is pathetic!"

"He has to go!" I yell raising my fist ready to punch the little brat right in the eye. My hand is inches from his face when I draw back. The shock of his eyes cause my hands to draw away. They're unfeeling. Even as the rest of his body flinches away his eyes remain the same unfeeling, blank, and still blue they always have been. "Easter, is about new life, and hope. and now it's gone" I whisper in a pained voice glaring into the boys horrible unfeeling eyes. I just want to gorge them out of his skull. I want to kill the spirit but I know I would regret such a thing later. So instead of gorging his eyes out, or murdering him, I simply turn around and walk away. I faintly hear the boy throw something on the ground angrily and fly of, but I don't care. Nothing matters now, there is no hope, no life, and it's all Jack Frosts fault. I faintly hold a hand to my chest where I can faintly feel where the child walked through me. Where he denied my existence. I hold back a sob as I feel the lights going out at rapid rates all over the world. I bite my lip when I feel my body shrink down into the size of a tiny little bunny. I can barely believe there's even enough belief in the world for me to hold a stable form at all. I can barely believe I'm not dead yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Janitor: "There won't be any end notes this chapter, the weirdo that writes them is to lazy to, ahem, I meant the weirdo who does these is off begging original Jack to come back."  
> *Curtains close*


	4. Oath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacks a guardian now!!!!!!!! Yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: "Real Jack's back!"  
> Jack: ".......I never left, I just had to go to the bathroom. When I came out you were begging me to come back and some random guy you kidnapped and dressed up like me was just wandering around the disclaimer studio!"  
> Me: "That's not how a remember things happening.....FLASHBACK"  
> Jack: "NO, NO FLASHBACKS!"  
> Me: "fine"  
> Jack: "Yeah she doesn't own Rise of the Guardians, if she did it would suck."  
> Me: "In a good way."  
> Jack: "In a bad way, in a very bad way."

As the boy recites his oath, the one that makes him an official guardian, his hood flutters of his face. No one else think to look at his eyes. No one else cares. I however can't help but look into the embodiment of winters eyes in curiosity. Where as the res of his face, and body show joy his eyes show nothing. They are completely emotionless. His smile shines bright and his body is held high, tall and proud. His eye brows are lifted in a way that shows joy, but his eyes. They stay the same. Not moving. Not feeling. Just blankly staring forward. A few hours ago this would have crept me out, I don't know why it doesn't do so now, but when I look at the white haired boys smile I can't help but feel as if nothing else matters. As long as I can make him smile like that again then I'm okay. His eyes may be emotionless, but he isn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: "Jack had to go home, to you know.....sleep.....and all that other stuff insomniacs don't do."  
> Janitor: "Go to bed!"  
> Me: "No"  
> *Curtains fall over because I tried to swing on them like Tarzan or something*


	5. Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omg just read the chapter and forget the summary would ya!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: "I don't own anything"  
> Janitor: "It's true"  
> Me: "why are you here?"  
> To Be Continued

"Where the bloody hell is he?" I gripe. "I'm sure he had a perfectly good reason for being late." Tooth consoles absent mindlessly sipping the hot chocolate North had given us all while. "What could possibly be more important than hos first meeting with us?" I exclaim. Sandy shrugs swirling his dream sand around his fingers in boredom. "I agree with Tooth, I am sure Jack has very good reason for being late." North nods, but even so his accent is heavy in a way that usually means he's slightly aggravated. "Yeah huh." I agree sarcastically, rolling my eyes. A few dream symbols of Jack, Jamie, and snowballs pop up above Sandy's head. "I have to agree with Sandy on this one, that little bloke is probably off having fun with all those kids. Probably doesn't even care that it's a great inconvenience to all of us." I grumbled. North and Tooth made no move to agree or disagree with me, they just sort of glanced around awkwardly. Sandy on the other hand had fallen asleep again. "Yeesh, North. Way to stick this place in right where wind would look over it." we all glanced and the new voice, including sandy who had been woken up to the sound of the wind rushing in through an open window as the winter spirit flew in. "You are late Jack." North states raising a brow as the immortal sits down on the chair right across from me. "Very late." I grumble to myself. Jack just laughs casually. "Yeah, sorry about that. I couldn't find the place, I've been searching for hours. It always takes me a while to get here. It's in such a weird spot wind always glazes over it so I always end up flying right over it." he shrugs and continues, "I just lost track of time and took of a little later than I should've." he laughs again. We all stare. "How the hell can you fly right over the place, even if wind misses it you should be able to see the place. It's not exactly hard to miss!" I exclaim. Jack just shrugs tugging at his hoodie just enough for me to catch a glance of his eyes. His eyes are as dead as they always have been, I'll never understand why. I've found myself pondering on it more times than I care to admit, but no ideas as to why his eyes are so blank, so still, so unfeeling, so emotionless, and so so very dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Janitor: "Dunno  
> Me: "Huh, that was anti climatic"  
> Janitor: "Or was it?"  
> Me: "Yeah it was."  
> Janitor: "Oh okay."  
> Jack(2): "Can I go now?"  
> Everyone: "No!"  
> Jack(2): "I hate you people."  
> Me: "I know you do whatever you name was, I know you do."  
> Larry: "It's Larry"  
> Me: ".......I'm bored of you, you can go"  
> Larry: "Finally!"


	6. Lost Staff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why do you insist on reading this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Janitor: "Everyone's gone.....time to do something no one is expecting something other than saying I don't own Rise of the Gaurdians"  
> To be Coninued

I'm woken from my sleep by a large crash in the warren. I quickly grab my boomerangs and run out of my nest, ready to defend the warren and all the hope it holds. So when all I find is a stumbling Jack Frost, with tears running down his face as he grabs at everything I can't help but be a little shocked. "Jack?" I question loudly. "Bunny? Bunny? Where are you? Is this the Warren? Bunny?" he calls out his dead moving all over as if he's trying to find where I am, even if I'm right in front of him. "Jack, I'm right here. What's wrong?" I ask fear for my friend consuming me. What happened. Was it Pitch? Was it someone else? What was wrong damn it! "My staff! Bunny, I dropped it!" he cries in pain. I stare for a second. "You woke me up in the middle of the night cause you dropped your bloody staff? Why don't you just pick it up!" I yelled gritting my teeth. Who freaks out that bad over a staff. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going back to bed. We can look for your staff in the morning, until then why don't you go look where you dropped it." I grump turning and walking towards my nest. "Wait! You don't understand I can't see!" he screeched. I freeze and for a moment I feel as if I can't move. I slowly turn to face the boy, and I understand his eyes. His blank, still, unfeeling, emotionless, dead, blind eyes. Shaking my head, as if to shake the shock off my body, I run over to grab the boy. Don't want him to fall into a river or something because he can't see. As I wrap my paws around him I feel his muscles relax. How had we not noticed. I had, had all the pieces of the puzzle in my hand and I had just stared unwilling to put them together. The eyes, the way he talked as if the wind was his sight, the way he seemed to need to be told something was in front of him to realize it was, even the way he never put that staff down. Not only is it his way of making sure he didn't walk right into a wall but it's also his way of communicating with wind which if I'm not wrong is like a service dog for him. "Jack where were you when you dropped you staff?" I asked him calmly. "My lake..." he whispered. I nodded. I'm gonna set you down in my... uh room" I decided to save myself the humiliation and not call it a nest or a burrow or something dumb like that "and I'm gonna need you to stay right where I leave you while I go get your staff for you. Is that okay with you?" I ask soothingly. "Yeah." he whispers tiredly. Poor ankle biter, tuckered himself out with all that yelling and crying. Sighing I carry the half asleep boy to my nest. If it weren't Jack I would probably feel invaded, having someone sleep in my nest, but I can't help but smile at the adorable winter spirit. I take a tunnel to Jacks lake and see the staff immediately. It had gotten caught in a branch, I guess he was in a tree when he dropped it, and would be easy to mistake for another branch if you couldn't see it. Grabbing the staff I tunnel back to the warren to give my little immortal his sight back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Janitor takes off clothes and turns on disco lights and starts dancing*  
> Me: "I forgot my purse agai........You know what I'll just get it when the sequel is up...."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading :D


End file.
